February 12
by Black Kaitou
Summary: Its Spain's birthday and Romano plans on spending time with the happy Spaniard, but his plans don't go according to plan when Spain is depressed. Why is Spain depressed read to find out, based off of my own Birthday experince. T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Romano woke up in his bedroom in Rome knowing he needs to remember something. Reaching for his phone on the nightstand he managed to grab it and unpluck it without moving much. It chirped and light up as he pulled it towards himself, he read the clock that was on it and groaned.

"Its 9 a clock, why am I even awake."

Tossing the phone on his night stand, he rolled on to his other side throwing the blankets back over himself. Less than a second later he throw the covers back and jumped out of the bed none to gracefully, he grabbed the phone from the small table and started to hit buttons.

"Caso."

His phone was on contacts, the name he clicked on read Antonio Fernandez Carrido. The picture showed the Spaniard sleeping outside against a tree, what had the Italian worried was the date typed out on the info. February 12th, today was that day and that meant it was Spain's birthday.

"Dammit."

Romano tossed the phone for the second time back onto his nightstand and went to his dresser. He quickly got dressed into his uniform not really in the mood to search for casual clothing. His uniform consisted of tan pants with dark brown calf high boots, and a black under-shirt. His jacket was down stairs on the front table. Grabbing the phone on his way out he slipped it into one of the pockets, he passed his brother's room and paused. Leaning against the door Romano could hear Italy sleeping quietly,

"Least he still here and not at that potato bastards house" Romano thought pulling away from the door.

Downstairs in the kitchen Romano grabbed a tomato and a basket and headed out the back door. In the back yard Romano had a small garden that had fruits, vegetables, and herbs. He ate the tomato and headed for the tomato's that grew on one of the sides, Romano gazed at the fruits of his labor glad that he was better at one thing then his little brother. Italy never could really understand how to get things to grow, Romano excelled on that and it was all thanks to Spain. That's why every year Romano always tried to give the Spaniard something from his own garden; it was difficult some years due to it being February. Luckily this year there were some tomatoes ripe, Romano picked them and gently placed them in the basket. Inside he set the basket on the center island and lend on the counter, he then pulled his phone from out of his pocket and started to play with it. He looked up briefly when his little brother came into the kitchen, still wearing his pink undershirt and boxer.

"Morning Fratello, why are you up." Italy asked yawning.

"Maybe I have things to do unlike you." Romano said sharply.

Italy looked slightly hurt, but didn't comment to his brother's rudeness, he instead reached for the basket which Romano usually had for the kitchen. Without looking up Romano smacked the hand away, Italy looked at Romano confused.

"Not for you, there's still some left over from last night." Romano said not looking up from his phone.

"What's it for then Fratello?"

"It's for Spain now shut up."

Italy frowned slightly trying to think then his face light up to his usual grin.

"Hey its Big Brother Spain's birthday today isn't it, you should call him."

"What do you think I'm doing, playing a game? Now shut up before I do it for you."

Italy closed his mouth but continued to smile, Romano rolled his eyes and placed the phone to his ear hearing it ring. Ringed five times before a voice came over the voice sounded strained and depressed,

"Hola."

Romano furrowed his eyebrows in confusion wondering what was wrong with Spain's voice.

"Cieo Bastard whats wrong with your voice you sick?"

"No, can I call you back?"

"No, I want..." Romano stopped when the phone clicked. "What the hell the bastard hung up on me."

**Hope you guys like this its a little deprissing. This is based off of what happened last year on my birthday and since Spain's birthday according to the Hetalia site is close to mine thought it was a good fit. Also this year is the 500 anniversey since Spain first discoverd claimed the area around St. Agustin (St. Augustine) for himself so yeah for that.**

* * *

Romano was glaring at his phone, Italy stood next to him trying to figure out what to say. Muttering under his breath Romano left the kitchen with Italy following him.

"What's wrong with Spain Fratello?"

"I don't know but I sure has hell going to find out." Romano said angrily grabinghis keys and flinging his jacket over his shoulder.

"How?"

"How do you think I'm going over to the bastard's house." Romano's words were laced with venom.

Italy backed away from Romano, "Fratello maybe you should calm down first, we could call France and Prussia and…"

"We're not going to call them and I don't need to calm down." He answered hotly.

Turning from his brother Romano left the house slamming the door, Italy heard Romano's car leave the drive way. Waiting a few seconds he ran upstairs and into his own room, there he grabbed his phone and dialed it.

"Guten tag."

"Ve' Germany is your Fratello around?"

"Ja but why do you need him?"

"Something's wrong with Spain and Romano is on his way there."

"Give me a moment I have to find him."

The phone went silent other than the sound of footsteps. Italy could hear a few doors opening and Germany calling for his brother.

"Sorry Italy it seems he left earlier this morning."

"Can you give me his number?"

"Ja its 123-191-5135."

"Grazie Germany ciao."

After ending the conversation with Germany Italy typed in Prussia's number and waited while it rang.

"Hello?" A quit voice answered the phone.

Italy frowned slightly knowing that this was not Prussia. "Ciao is this Prussia's phone." Italy asked tilting his head to the side.

"Ouï give me one moment." The voice disappeared but a load voice could be heard shouting a bit away from the phone.

"Who's on the phone Birdie?"

Italy heard the soft voice reply, and then a load voice came on to the phone.

"Italy what's up?"

"I wanted to know if you know what's wrong with Spain?"

"Toni? Why you asking?"

"Italy explained what happened earlier that morning, when Prussia told him what was going on he frowned.

"Thank you for telling me Prussia" Italy's voice was different from its usual cheerful voice.

"Ja, now problem but if you get a hold of Spain could you tell him that me and Francis are worried about him?"

"Si I will, ciao."

Romano was driving his car faster then allowed but he didn't care, it still took him a few hours but he finally made it to Madrid Spain. Pulling his keys from the ignition he looked up at the house that was once his home, climbing out he made his way to the front door. On the porch Romano noticed envelopes and yellow packets sitting in front of the door.

'_Why are these here?'_

He bent down and picked up one of the packets, on the address bar Romano saw that it was addressed to Spain from his boss. Dropping it back on the pile and pushing it aside with his foot Romano tried to open the door. Realizing it was locked he lifted his hand higher to the top of the door frame and ran his fingers along its edge.

"What the hell he always leaves the spare key here."

Romano was puzzled he knew Spain lost his keys sometimes so he left a key on the top of the door frame, when Romano was younger he had it in a loose board because the younger nation locked himself out one time and couldn't reach the key. When Romano was able to reach the top of the door frame Spain moved it back. Sighing he reached into his pockets and pulled out his key ring, using the key that Spain gave him he was able to get in. Entering the house after having to unlock both locks, Romano noticed that the house was hot and stuffy along with being quit.

"Spain!" Romano called out his voice echoing through the house.

The quit was suffocating and eerie, Romano headed for the living room. In the living room blankets, towels, and pillows were scattered. The fire place was going as if it was the dead of winter, in front of the fire place Spain was laying on his side. Sweat from the fire made his skin shine, he was wearing a red undershirt and dark blue pants.

"Spain what the hell it's not that cold outside and this place is a mess…"

Spain stayed still for a moment but shifted to a sitting position, he reached for something fuzzy that was next to him. For a second Romano thought it was a stuffed animal but when Spain turned to face him he saw it was a cat. Stepping closer Romano saw that the cat's fluffy brown fur was dull and unhealthy; the cat was also really skinny.

"What's wrong with your cat." Romano winced slightly not wanting to make it sound like he was uncaring because whatever was wrong with the cat was causing the Spaniard to act like this.

Spain looked at the cat tears forming in his eyes, "Toma is dying."

"What I thought he was like you, wait a second he better not being dying on me bastard!"

Spain shocked his head "no, but he still mortal he has lymphoma."

Spain's voice creaked and he buried his head in the cat's fur, the cat meowed softly weakly rubbing its head on his master's head. Romano went to Spain and sat down next to him not sure what to do Romano reached his hand over and started to pet the cat's fur feeling the bones underneath. The cat started to purr roughly, not able to purr smoothly any longer.

"How long have you been sitting here?" Romano asked softly.

"About a week I don't know."

"What!" Romano shot his head up looking at Spain, "A week why the hell did it take so long for someone to come out here. Don't your so called friends wonder where you are!?"

'_Why didn't I notice anything?'_

"Didn't want to be a bother, moved the key so they wouldn't get in. Almost had my door broke down but they went away, after I told them to."

"Have you eaten anything?"

Spain shrugged not answering."

"Chigi Spain you may be a country but your still human do you want to get sick."

Romano got up and headed out of the room, looking back Spain was still sitting there petting his cat. Heading for the kitchen he realized that most of the foods properly were spoiled. Finally able to find a cereal box after throwing practically everything out Romano headed out the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

About to leave the kitchen a scratching sound could be heard from the back door.

'what?'

Romano went to the door and opened it, a flash of dark brown fur ran in

"What the hell."

The blur stopped and Romano saw that it was his own cat.

"Tamo, what the hell are you doing here you stupid cat."

The cat turned and glared at Romano who glared back, the two starred each other down. Identical eyes stayed unblinking until Tamo turned and with a flick of his tail trotted out of the room. Romano followed the cat out of the room noticing the cat was heading the same direction as he was heading. Both entering at the same time Romano notice Spain made a nest of blankets and placed the sick feline in it. Spain himself was sitting not to far from the nest against the wall, Romano glanced at his own cat and saw him slinking slowly across the floor acting very timid. When Tamo reached the nest were the older cat was, the younger cat crouched behind the wall of blankets. The two human nations watched as Tamo slowly peered over the barrier and looked at the older cat, Toma murmured when he saw Tamo. Tamo laid his ears back but looked more scared than mad, he meowed to the older cat who answered him. Tamo then jumped into the nest and curled up against the older cat, Romano went to Spain and sat down. Tamo began to gently cleaned Toma's head the old cat let a raspy purr show his appreciation. The warmth and of both Spain and the fire stared to make Romano drowsy, the italian felt his eyes begin to fall close the last thing he remembered was his head falling against Spain's shoulder.

* * *

A yawl awake Romano who jerked forward, the fire had died down the room significantly colder. A another yawl brought his attention to the nest of blankets. Tamo was nosing the older tom meowing gently, the tom stayed motionless. Romano leaned forward his hands flat on the floor Tamo looked up at Romano sadness could be seen in the felines eyes. Romano shifted to one arm and raised his other arm and placed it on the old cat, the chocolate-brown fur was slowly cooling the warmth gone. Romano jerked his hand back and looked at Spain, the Spanish nation was curled against the wall his head against his knees.

"Spain?"

"He's gone, he's really gone."

"Spain?" Romano said loader.

Spain looked at Romano, his emerald eyes burned with mixed feelings anger and sadness they were also tiered filled.

"Why did he have to die, he lived for centuries and now cancer has taken him from me." Spain's body started to shake his hands were gripping his own arms cutting off the blood.

Romano gently tried to pry Spain's arms off afraid that Spain will hurt himself, not able to get the iron grip off Romano hugged the Spaniard pulling him closer to his smaller body. Spain stayed the same, only when Romano started to whisper words of comfort did he lean into the hug. Romano was whispering the same words that Spain said to him when he was a child. Ever so slowly Spain let his arms go and snaked his arms around Romano burying his head in the Italians shoulder, Romano could feel the heat from Spain and the tears that fell. Spain's curly hair was brushing against Romano's chin, the hair was identical to the motionless cats. Romano was grateful that it was Tamo instead of Spain, but Romano felt sorry for his own cat due to the cat having the same relationship with the older cat as Romano had to the older man. Looking at Tamo the cat had his head bowed looking deprised, Romano knew that he would being doing the exect same thing for Spain.

"Romano."

Hearing his name Romano looked down at the Spaniards head, Spain shifted so he could look up at the Italian. Romano saw sorrow and pain clouding the usually clear and happy eyes. Softer then before Spain continued to talk.

"Gracis." moving again Spain left Romano's embrace and moved to the blankets.

Romano sat there for a few moments then moved to Spain's side not wanting to go far from the Spaniard.

Spain started to pet his cat, and gently he started to talk to the cat.

"Te echaré de menos mi querida mascota, por favor ir al cielo con seguridad que tuvo una larga vida, pero la vida es cruel mostrando toda la vida terminará un día. Mírame desde su percha celestial y me guía y recuerda que siempre te recuerdo."

Done Spain stood up almost collapsing but managed to right himself and left the room, the Italian man and cat watched him leave. The two exchanged looked then Romano got up running to catch up to Spain. Spain was outside by the time he caught up to the Spaniard, he was heading for a shed. Outside of the shed Spain bent down and grabbed a rock, turning the rock over Romano saw a slit cut into the rock. Sticking his fingers into it Spain pulled out a key, Romano glanced at the ground and saw that the ground was covered in similar rocks. Spain unlocked the shed door and placed the key back in its slot, grabbing the door knob and throwing the rock over his shoulder. Romano watched the rock hit the ground but lost track of it. He turned to Spain who entered the shed and came out a few seconds later with a shovel. He walked by Romano and headed away from the house, Romano followed him. Spain stopped the place he stopped at Romano could see the fields stretch out to one side, you could also see the house. Spain started to dig, stabbing the earth. Shivering from the cool air Romano untied his jacket and wrapped it around his body. Spain finished the hole and stabbed the earth with the blade of the shovel making it stand on its own.

"Its done." he said flatly.

They made it back to the house, Spain grabbed a blanket that was folded in the linen closet. They entered the living room together, at the nest of blankets Tamo was still with the older cat. Seeing Spain with the blanket the Italian cat stood over the older cat hissing at the man. Romano grabbed the cat grateful that he was wearing his jacket because Tamo struggled to get free, Spain ignored them and knelt and started to wrap his cat in the soft blanket. He gently picked up the cat cradling it to his chest, glancing briefly at the Italians he walked out of the room the other two close behind. They made their way quietly outside the sun was setting casting an orange glow to everything. The man stood by the whole both holding their cats, Spain knelt and placed his cat into the hole. As the last rays of light faded Spain started to bury his pet singing a soft song, Romano knelt letting his cat go. They watched has the cat vanished along with the light, the lst of the light vanished and the grave was finished. Romano curled his hands into a prayer, blessing the cat and praying that his friend will be alright. Standing up Romano went to the other side and crouched down next to Spain who was crying, pulling Spain up he guided the older man away from the grave and into the house. Stopping only to remove his jacket and both of their shoes, Romano lead the Spaniard to the master bedroom. Romano removed Spain's sweat covered shirt, and aquerdly he replaced Spain's pants with a new fresh pair. He placed the Spaniard near the side of the bed and gently pushed him into the bed, the Spaniard fell into the bed and Romano throw the covers over him,he turned to leave but was stopped by Spain's hand.

"Please... Stay."

Romano turned and looked down at Spain, the man looked small and fragile looking up at the Italian with broken eyes. Romano sighed but climbed into the bed, as soon as he got in Spain pulled him towards his own body cuddling Romano. despite knowing Spain was broken then Romano still took comfort in the Spaniards warmth even though he would never admit the feelings he truly feels for the older man.

"Thank you Roma... For being here."

Romano answered by wrapping his arms around Spain who leaned against him, the Spaniards breath started to slow as the minutes passed until he was asleep. Romano slowly and gently moved out of Spain's embrace and climbed out of the bed, walking back down stairs he entered the living room. He started to pick up putting the laundry in the lundrey room, and the trash in the garbage can. Finished cleaning out the fire place which was his last goal he headed for the stairs, he stopped when he heard music,he reconized it as Fratelli d'Italia.

"Noi siamo da secoli calpesti, derisi, Perche non siam popolo, Perche siam popolo, Perche siam divisi."

Going to his jacket Romano pulled out his phone, looking at the caller ID he saw that it was Italy.

"Cioe Feli."

"Ve' Fratello I have tried to call you, Prussia told me that Spain wasn't letting anyone in but since its so late I guess you know that."

"You called me to tell me what I already know."

"Si, where are you anyway I expected you home by now?"

Tomato Bastards front foyer."

"Really how did you get there, Prussia tried breaking down the door but Spain got really mad at him and forced him and Francis off of the property."

Romano rolled his eyes, "I guess I rank higher then them because I had a key to the place."

"I was told Spain moved the key."

"He did idiot, I had my own." Romano was starting to get annoyed by his younger brother. "Is all because I'm about to hang up."

"Wait Fratello could you tell Spain that his friends are worried about him."

"Si Feli I will."

"Thank you Fratello ciao."

"Ciao."

Italy hung up the phone leaving Romano in silence, the Italian stared at his phone for a few seconds but placed it in his jacket pocket and headed back up stairs. Entering the bedroom he noticed Spain was fidgeting and whimpering, sighing Romano climbed in the bed. Curling up against the Spaniard he felt Spain wrap his arms around his waist, the Spaniard was still shaking but not as much.

"Your even a mess asleep, guess that I have to stay here for a few days." Romano muttered to himself.

Spain didn't answer he just held Romano like a child does with a loved stuffed animal.

"Dio bastard your squashing me." Romano tried to get some space between them but Spain only tightened his hold.

Giving up Romano lied next to the man listing to the Spaniards heartbeat his eyes closed. His thoughts turned to how his own cat must be feeling losing his caretaker turn friend, _I bet he's still at the grave._ Opening his eyes Romano noticed that Spain's shirt had slid down reveling the top of a mark over the Spaniards heart. That black mark was proof that Romano almost lost Spain once, he was to young then but even then he knew Spain sufferd from mental turter sealing himself off in a coma. Know Spain was once again in mental pain, then Spain's promise to protect Romano was the reason he woke from the coma. But know Romano is the one who made a promise to himself to protect the older nation, Romano will do what ever he can to make the Spanish nation happy once more.


End file.
